


Надевай свой лучший наряд (Don We Now Our Gay Apparel)

by Sevima



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Всего лишь небольшая милая рождественская история.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don We Now Our Gay Apparel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799745) by [70SecretKinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks). 



> Висенте на День Рождения. Которая таки затащила меня в этот фэндом)  
> Строго говоря, это должен был быть рождественский подарок, но он плавно перетек в денрожденный. В любом случае, от этого он ничего не потерял)
> 
> Название фанфика - строчка из старой английской (или валлийской) рождественской песенки. Текст и перевод можно найти здесь: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deck_the_Halls

На часах Баки было 16:38, когда он, должно быть, в тридцатый раз посмотрел на время. Вот уже около часа он стоял в очереди со своей пятилетней племянницей Анной, чтобы встретиться с одним старым веселым эльфом лично. Громко вздохнув, Баки перекинул их тяжелые теплые куртки и шарфы с одной руки на другую. Его ноги гудели от долгого стояния, руки ныли от ноши, и очень хотелось почесать яйца (хотя о таком даже думать, стоя в толпе мамаш с детьми, было неприлично) - и все это прямо посреди магазина Мэйсис, потому что кто-то решил, что устроить Домик Санты в Долине Смерти было неплохой идеей. Не в первый уже раз ему в голову пришла мысль, сильно ли расстроится Анна, если они сейчас плюнут на очередь и вместо этого купят себе по мороженому? Но каждый раз, опуская взгляд на ее милое ангельское личико, обрамленное тугими каштановыми кудряшками, он мог лишь легко ей улыбаться и несильно ободряюще сжимать ее маленькое плечико. Он обещал ей на День Благодарения, что проводит ее до самых коленей Санты, где она сможет загадать, что захочет, и будь он проклят, если не сделает именно так, как сказал. Не вина Анны, что ее идиот дядя дождался кануна Рождества, чтобы, наконец, выполнить свое обещание. Да и к тому же, после того, как они прождали так долго, стало делом принципа достоять до победного конца.  
  
\- Уже недолго осталось, - произнес он, кивнув на показавшуюся впереди инсталляцию с Сантой. Как же он был этому рад. Всего каких-то четыре семьи, и будет их очередь.  
  
\- Дядя Баки? - позвала девочка, несильно подергав его за рукав.  
  
\- Да, дорогая? - посмотрел он на нее с улыбкой.  
  
\- Мне нужно на горшок.  
  
Глаза Баки внезапно расширились от ужаса. Этого не может быть. Не сейчас. Черт возьми, почему именно сейчас?!  
  
\- Эм... - заозирался он вокруг, выискивая взглядом сестру. Поняв, что в такой толпе найти ее нереально, он присел перед племянницей, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  
  
\- Перед нами осталось всего несколько человек, Банана. Как думаешь, сможешь дотерпеть?  
  
Анна почесала нос и, поморщившись, скрестила ноги, чтобы избежать неприятных сюрпризов.  
  
\- Я попробую, - неуверенно ответила она, пожав плечами. Баки понял, что у него есть не больше пяти минут, чтобы довести ребенка до туалета.  
  
Перекидывая вещи в руках, чтобы достать из заднего кармана телефон, он случайно уранил куртку племянницы и свой шарф на пол. Тихо выругавшись, он наклонился, чтобы поднять их, и кинул предупреждающий взгляд на мамашу, стоящую следом за ними, решившую цыкнуть на его выбор слов. Пот, что до этого лишь слегка блестел на висках, маленькими каплями потек по лицу. Ему осталось лишь молча поздравить себя с тем, что он собрал свои длинные волосы в немного неаккуратный хвост до того, как они встали в эту очередь. К тому времени ему и так уже было достаточно жарко, что свитер лип к вспотевшей спине.  
  
Потребовалось четыре длинных гудка, чтобы она подняла трубку.  
  
\- Алл...  
  
\- Бекки! - тут же воскликнул Баки.  
  
\- Что случилось? - спросила сестра удивленно.  
  
\- Где ты сейчас? - вместо ответа спросил Баки, осматривая помещение еще раз.  
  
\- На втором этаже. Ищу подарок для тебя, если тебе так уж надо это знать, - фыркнула Ребекка язвительно.  
  
\- Слава Богу, - выдохнул Баки. - Как скоро ты сможешь добраться до Домика Санты?  
  
\- А что? Что такое? - продолжила она расспросы, уже несколько обеспокоенным голосом. - С Анной все в порядке?  
  
\- Да, в порядке. Вроде как, - ответил он, делая два шага вперед в очереди. - Перед нами осталось всего три ребенка, а ей нужно в туалет. Срочно.  
  
\- А! - понятливо ответила Ребекка. - Эм... хорошо. Никуда не уходите, я быстро.  
  
Баки закатил глаза, он облегченно выдохнул:  
  
\- Поторопись!  
  
Повернувшись к племяннице, он убрал телефон обратно в карман.  
  
\- Не беспокойся, милая, мама скоро будет здесь.  
  
\- А как же Санта? - спросила девочка, сверкая большими янтарного цвета глазами, в которых уже начали скапливаться слезы.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - заверил ее Баки. - Я останусь здесь и подожду тебя. Тогда мы не потеряем нашей очереди.  
  
\- Ты останешься? - переспросила она, шмыгнув носом. В ее грустных глазах заблестела робкая надежда.  
  
\- Конечно, - Баки обвел рукой собравшуюся толпу. - В ближайшее время Санта точно никуда не собирается. Особенно, если ему надо встретиться с такой хорошей девочкой, как ты, - добавил он, погладив племянницу по голове.  
  
В этот момент к ним подбежала Ребекка - тяжело дыша и едва удерживая кучу пакетов в руках.  
  
\- Вот вы где!  
  
\- Мамочка! - взвизгнула девочка, явно будучи рада ее появлению, и принялась неловко пританцовывать вокруг в своем золотом платьице. - Мне нужно пипи!  
  
Понимающие смешки родителей вокруг них никак не помогли успокоить вертящегося ребенка. Ребекка опустила пакеты у ног своего брата, кинула свое пальто ему в руки поверх уже имеющихся и взяла дочь за ладошку.  
  
\- Пойдем, - произнесла она решительно. - Мы вернемся еще до того, как Санта скажет "Хо-хо-хо! Счастливого Рождества!".  
  
Одинаковые каштановые кудри обеих моментально растворились в толпе. Баки следил за ними, словно за плывущей вверх по течению реки из отдыхающих покупателей парочкой лососей - такие же упрямые и целеустремленные. Только после их исчезновения он смог облегченно выдохнуть и опустить напряженные плечи. И вот он здесь. Великовозрастный, мокрый и едва не одуревший от долгого стояния детина. Ждет встречи с Санта-Клаусом. В полном одиночестве.  
  
\- Готов сказать Санте, что ты хочешь получить на Рождество? - спросил привлекательный темнокожий парень, стоящий у входа в Домик Санты и одетый в облегающий бело-красный бархатный костюм. Даже глупые остроконечные уши и ботинки не могли отвлечь от правильных черт лица, как и от красивой улыбки с небольшой щербинкой между передних зубов.  
  
\- Слушай, парень, не то чтобы я тебя торопил, но ты и сам видишь, что за тобой стоит еще много мальчиков и девочек, желающих получить свои несколько минут с мужиком в красном, - произнес эльф, когда Баки не ответил на стандартное приветствие.  
  
\- Эм... извини, - отозвался Барнс, подпихнув ногой вперед кучу пакетов своей сестры. - У малышки экстренная ситуация в туалете, - пояснил он. - Есть шанс, что я могу просто сделать шаг в сторону и подождать ее возвращения здесь? - совершенно бессовестно состроил он щенячье выражение лица.  
  
Помощник Санты только головой покачал и усмехнулся:  
  
\- И это обычно работает? - спросил он, пропустив к Санте группу из пары детей и разодетой мамаши, что надменно цыкнула на Баки совсем недавно.  
  
Баки только вздохнул и достал бумажник:  
  
\- Если это поможет сохранить место в очереди, то я даже готов подкупить эльфа самого Санты.  
  
Темнокожий парень громко рассмеялся:  
  
\- Чувак, - поднял он руки ладонями от себя, - в этом нет необходимости. Во-первых, не называй меня эльфом. Я предпочитаю "праздничный помощник". Во-вторых, мне не нужны твои деньги. Я сегодня здесь не ради них. - Обведя рукой остальных помощников и самого Санту, он добавил: - Никто из нас.  
  
Когда же Баки поднял вопросительно бровь, он пояснил:  
  
\- Просто кучка ветеранов решила немного помочь на праздниках. Мы придержим твое место в очереди совершенно бесплатно. Но, - указав большим пальцем в сторону банки с эмблемой Армии Спасения, он добавил, - мы не скажем нет, если ты захочешь пожертвовать немного монет в копилку.  
  
Баки улыбнулся дружелюбному парню. Достав из бумажника двадцатку, он запихнул ее в банку.  
  
\- Возможно, в следующем году я к вам присоединюсь, - бросил он небрежно.  
  
\- Что ж, этому мы тоже не скажем нет, - еще одна широкая улыбка и протянутая для приветствия рука. - Большую часть времени меня зовут Сэм Уилсон, - негромко сказал он. - Но сегодня ты можешь называть меня мистер Мармелад. - Баки честно пытался удержать смешок, сорвавшийся с его губ. - Только сегодня, - добавил Сэм с суровым взглядом, что был совершенно бесполезен в сочетании с ярким костюмом и позвякивающими колокольчиками.  
  
\- Джеймс Барнс, - все так же широко ухмыляясь, ответил Баки. - Но друзья зовут меня просто Баки.  
  
\- Баки Барнс? - переспросил Сэм. - Серьезно? Ты издеваешься.  
  
Баки демонстративно почесал нос выставленным средним пальцем, на что Сэм лишь коротко рассмеялся.  
  
\- Так и какие у тебя войска, ББ8*?  
  
\- Пехота, умник, - ответил Баки. - У тебя?  
  
\- ВМС, - произнес Сэм. - Морские котики.  
  
Баки аж присвистнул.  
  
\- Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Сэм.  
  
Сэм кивнул и отступил на шаг.  
  
\- Мне тоже приятно познакомиться, Баки. А теперь, извини, мне нужно поприветствовать маленьких гостей Санты. Постой пока здесь, и, когда твоя малышка будет готова, мы вернем ее в очередь, о'кей?  
  
\- Спасибо, мистер Мармелад, - ответил Баки, не сдержав смешка, но чувствуя уважение к группе ветеранов, решивших поработать добровольцами в праздники.  
  
Пока тянулись бесконечные по внутреннему ощущению Баки минуты отсутствия его сестры с племянницей, ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как крепче держать их верхнюю одежду и внимательнее изучить внутреннее убранство Домика Санты. С веселым восхищением он наблюдал, как Сэм чинно опускался на одно колено, чтобы поприветствовать каждого проходящего через ворота ребенка, делая все возможное, чтобы те чувствовали себя желанными гостями, после чего отводил их за руку к Санте и представлял ему.  
  
Кстати о Санте. У Баки только сейчас выдалась возможность рассмотреть его, как следует. Он ожидал увидеть толстого старика с длинной белой бородой и усами, и с небольшими прямоугольными очками, посаженными на самый кончик носа. Каждый год у него складывалось впечатление, что все магазины собирали по местным домам престарелых всех пожилых граждан нужной комплекции. Так что сейчас он был, мягко говоря, удивлен увиденным. Парень, по приблизительной прикидке Баки, был его ровесником. Около двадцати восьми. Тридцать, максимум. И несмотря на намеренно свободный крой красного бархатного костюма, отороченного белым мехом, Баки ясно видел, что этот Санта был высок, широк в плечах и сложен как чертов Геркулес. Каждый раз, когда он усаживал очередного ребенка себе на колено, создавалось ощущение, что его бицепсы вполне способны прорвать слишком узкие для них рукава. Не то чтобы дети это замечали, конечно. Все они были слишком взволнованы, надеясь поскорее рассказать все свои рождественские пожелания тому единственному человеку на Земле, кто бы мог их выполнить. Или же... возможно, они, как и сам Баки, ощущали себя словно под гипнозом невероятных ярко-голубых глаз, вокруг которых каждый раз, когда он усмехался или улыбался, изображая веселого старого эльфа, собирались милые морщинки. К несчастью для Баки, все остальное лицо господина Клауса было надежно спрятано под фальшивой белой бородой, при разговоре постоянно съезжающей на рот.  
  
\- Так... - произнес Сэм, ухмыльнувшись, когда вновь подошел к Баки. - Тебя заинтересовал костюм или парень в нем?  
  
\- Что? - тупо переспросил Баки, застуканный за откровенным разглядыванием босса праздничного помощника.  
  
\- Ты меня слышал, - произнес Сэм, его ухмылка вдруг стала уж слишком понимающей.  
  
\- Я просто подумал, что тут точно не помешал бы кондиционер**, - произнес Баки, совершенно не думая, что его слова могут истолковать как-то иначе.  
  
\- Хм-м-м, в принципе, я согласен, - хитро усмехнулся Сэм, смерив Санту оценивающим взглядом.  
  
Щеки Баки тут же вспыхнули румянцем.  
  
\- То есть, жарко же. Такой костюм...  
  
\- А, так ты неровно дышишь к парням в костюмах Санты? - провокационно подмигнул ему Сэм.  
  
\- Да черт возьми, - ругнулся Баки. - Ты меня понял! Костюм! Здесь в нем должно быть жарко, как в печке!  
  
В ответ Сэм разразился громким смехом, чем привлек заинтересованный взгляд Санты. Встретившись с ним глазами, Сэм поднял руку с выставленным в сторону Баки большим пальцем:  
  
\- Говорил же тебе, - во весь голос самодовольно произнес он. - Он считает, что ты горячий парень!  
  
Санта на пару секунд вышел из образа и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на своего помощника. Его едва видимые за большой белой бородой щеки заметно порозовели даже под слоем грима.  
  
Сэм склонился ближе к Баки и прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
\- Просто, чтоб ты знал, он о тебе того же мнения.  
  
\- Что? - невидяще моргнул Баки, переведя взгляд на Сэма, и гадая, когда именно он успел настолько отупеть, чтобы превратиться в живую вешалку.  
  
Сэм кивнул в сторону Санта-Клауса. Санта заерзал на своем троне, будто тот вдруг оказался покрыт кнопками и иголками. Одернув края своей красной куртки, в процессе беседы с очередным ребенком он то и дело украдкой поглядывал в сторону своего помощника с Баки.  
  
\- Он тоже считает тебя горячим парнем, - тихо пояснил Сэм, ухмыляясь одним уголком губ.  
  
\- Кто считает тебя горячим парнем? - внезапно прервала их вернувшаяся Ребекка. - Он симпатичный?  
  
Баки никогда еще в своей жизни не был так рад появлению своей сестры с племянницей.  
  
\- Анна Банана! - воскликнул он, проигнорировав вопросы сестры. - Ну как, все хорошо, милая?  
  
\- Ага! - широко улыбнулась девочка.  
  
Сэм чинно опустился перед ней на одно колено:  
  
\- Очень рад, что ты смогла разобраться со своей маленькой проблемой, Анна! Или лучше называть тебя Банана? - Анна хихикнула и наполовину спряталась за ногой Баки.  
  
\- Меня зовут мистер Мармелад, - продолжил Сэм. - Добро пожаловать в Домик Санты. Готова встретиться с Сантой?  
  
Анна отчаянно закивала и выглянула из-за бедра Баки, чтобы получше рассмотреть большого мужчину в красном. Он мягко ей улыбнулся и приветственно помахал рукой.  
  
\- Пойдем, - протянул Сэм ей ладонь. Анна же осталась стоять на месте, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в дядю Баки. Подняв личико, она посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми молящими глазами.  
  
\- Ты говорил, что пойдешь со мной, помнишь? - нервно спросила она. Баки кивнул и передал стопку курток сестре. После чего взял Анну за свободную маленькую ладошку и утвердительно кивнул ей и Сэму.  
  
\- Давай сделаем это! - бодро произнес он, и все трое ступили на пушистую, покрытую искусственным снегом дорожку. Хоть Баки и был давно не ребенок, но тоже ощутил легкую нервную дрожь.  
  
\- Санта, позволь представить тебе, мисс Анна Банана! - важно произнес Сэм и, сделав глубокий поклон, отступил в сторону.  
  
\- Что ж, здравствуй, мисс Анна! - улыбнулся Санта-Клаус, взяв девочку за протянутую ладошку. - Очень рад с тобой познакомиться.  
  
На самом деле Баки не стоило так уж сильно удивляться глубокому мелодичному баритону Санты, но для него это оказалось, словно звонок для собаки Павлова. Первое же слово, вылетевшее из его рта, запустило у Баки процесс усиленного слюноотделения. Вне зависимости от полной невинности слов, слетающих в губ Санты, Барнс слышал лишь одно слово - секс. Встряхнув головой, Баки попытался изгнать из нее неподобающие мысли, уже успевшие дать пищу воображению, когда в его фантазии вторгся визг Анны. Она посмотрела вверх на своего дядю, сияя широченной улыбкой от уха до уха и обожающим взглядом наивных глаз.  
  
\- В этом году ты была хорошей девочкой? - спросил Санта.  
  
\- Да, - уверенно ответила Анна и, подняв вверх ладошку, добавила: - Клянусь.  
  
\- Это так, папочка? - повернулся Санта к Баки за подтверждением.  
  
Баки будто вновь подпал под действие гипноза красивых ярко-голубых глаз и был просто не в состоянии формировать буквы в слова, а уж тем более в фразы. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в том, что этот охрененно горячий парень, пожертвовавший свой день, чтобы изображать Санту, только что назвал его "папочкой".  
  
\- Это не мой папочка, глупый, - хихикнула Анна. - Скажи ему, дядя Баки.  
  
Баки с трудом кашлянул и нервно заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.  
  
\- Это правда, - подтвердил он. - Анна вела себя в этом году безукоризненно. Настоящий ангел. Лучше всех!  
  
Анна гордо сложила ручки на выпяченную грудь и кивнула, с энтузиазмом подтверждая все сказанное дядей.  
  
\- Если хочешь, можешь спросить у мамочки тоже, - добавила она, ткнув пальцев в сторону погребенной под куртками матери.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - рассмеялся Санта. - Почему бы тебе не сесть мне на колено? Мистер Снежинка тогда смог бы нас сфотографировать, а после ты рассказала бы мне, что хочешь получить на Рождество в этом году.  
  
Анна кивнула и позволила незнакомцу поднять себя на руки и усадить на колено. Баки хотел было сделать шаг в сторону, уходя из кадра, но племянница остановила его, схватив за рукав.  
  
\- Ты тоже сядь Санте на колено! - возбужденно произнесла она.  
  
\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, детка, - отчаянно покраснел Баки на подобное предложение. - Уверен, что твоя мама с папой предпочли бы увидеть на фото только тебя с Сантой.  
  
\- Может, тогда сделать два фото? - предложил Сэм/мистер Мармелад. - Одно - только ты и Санта, а второе - все втроем.  
  
Анна взволнованно захлопала в ладоши, счастливо замахав маленькими ножками, удобно сидя на колене Санта-Клауса. Мило улыбнувшись в камеру, пока фотограф делал первое фото, после Анна выжидательно уставилась на своего дядю.  
  
Санта молча приглашающе похлопал по свободному колену.  
  
Баки обвел напряженным взглядом собравшуюся вокруг толпу. Он знал, что никому особо нет дела до происходящего, но его уши все так же горели от смущения. И тут он посмотрел Анне в глаза. Волнения и радостного возбуждения, что ясно читались в ее взгляде, было достаточно, чтобы Баки, забыв о своих сомнениях, уселся на мускулистое бедро.  
  
\- Все хорошо? - тихо спросил он. - Я уже несколько великоват, чтобы сидеть на коленях.  
  
\- Шутишь? - усмехнулся Санта с явным бруклинским акцентом. - Сказать начистоту, это самое лучшее, что случилось со мной за весь день.  
  
Баки лишь улыбнулся в ответ, больше, чем ранее, желая сорвать с парня накладную бороду с париком и шапкой и, наконец, как следует рассмотреть его лицо. Но даже без этого, сидя так близко, Баки мог точно сказать, что парень был красавцем. Просто должен был им быть.  
  
\- О'кей, - усмехнулся Сэм, привлекая к себе внимание. - А теперь все улыбнулись в камеру и произнесли "Мятные леденцы"!  
  
После яркой вспышки им всем понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы туча черных точек перед глазами успела рассеяться.  
  
Санта повернулся к Анне:  
  
\- Итак, что бы ты хотела получить на Рождество в этом году? - спросил он.  
  
Баки попытался было встать, но, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил, что Санта крепко обнял его за талию, удержав тем самым на месте.  
  
\- Я хотела бы получить щенка, куклу и младшего братика или сестренку, пожалуйста!  
  
Баки с Сантой синхронно хмыкнули, услышав список. После чего Санта оглянулся на Баки, одними глазами прося помощи.  
  
Баки мягко улыбнулся и потрепал племянницу по голове:  
  
\- Анна, ты же знаешь, что в вашем многоквартирном доме запрещено иметь домашних животных. И Санта не может подарить тебе братика или сестренку. Это зависит только от твоих родителей.  
  
Санта легко сжал бедро Баки в качестве благодарности. Анна грустно вздохнула, но, похоже, поняла резонность доводов.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда, куклу, игрушечного щенка и бойфренда для дяди Баки.  
  
\- Анна! - воскликнул Баки, широко распахнув глаза и резко выпрямившись.  
  
\- Обожаю свою работу, - громко прокомментировал заявление девочки Сэм, усмехнувшись.  
  
\- Я слышала, как мама говорила бабушке, что хотела бы, чтобы ты нашел себе хорошего парня, - добавила она, мило улыбнувшись.  
  
Баки едва не вскочил на ноги, словно чертик, что выпрыгивает из табакерки, когда почувствовал, как большой палец, нагло забравшись под свитер, принялся успокаивающе поглаживать его по пояснице. Это было словно разряды тока, пробегающие по венам.  
  
\- Он тоже был хорошим мальчиком! - добавила Анна для веса. - Он чистит зубы каждый вечер!  
  
\- Боже, - выдавил Баки, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Анна, - ответил Санта. - А еще ты очень заботливая, - девочка едва не светилась от похвалы. - Продолжай быть такой же хорошей, и я обещаю, что на Рождество ты найдешь под елью куклу и игрушечного щенка. Договорились?  
  
Анна с энтузиазмом закивала:  
  
\- Да!  
  
\- Но, боюсь, что не смогу подарить дяде Баки бойфренда на Рождество. Независимо от того, насколько хорошим мальчиком он был, - добавил он сокрушенно. - Некоторые вещи находятся за пределами моих возможностей.  
  
Улыбка пропала с лица Анны, когда она посмотрела дяде в лицо. Баки захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
\- Хорошо, что ж... - начал было он, желая уже убраться отсюда поскорее и забыть неловкую встречу, как страшный сон.  
  
\- Но, - прервал его Санта, пригвоздив к месту взглядом невероятных голубых глаз, - я знаю одного парня, который очень хотел бы пойти с ним на свидание. Если ему это интересно, конечно.  
  
\- Правда? - с надеждой в голосе воскликнула Анна. А Баки просто молча уставился на Санту, не в состоянии связать и слова вот уже в пятый, наверно, раз за вечер.  
  
\- Чувак, - окликнул его Сэм, достав распечатанные из принтера снимки, - не заставляй его ждать.  
  
Баки оглянулся на праздничного помощника, после чего вновь посмотрел Санта-Клаусу в глаза:  
  
\- Эм... Да? - неуверенно ответил он, не отводя от его лица взгляда.  
  
\- Класс! - довольно ответил Сэм и протянул девочке руку, помогая спуститься на пол. - Спасибо, что посетила нас сегодня, мисс Анна Банана. Счастливого Рождества!  
  
\- Тебе тоже, мистер Мармелад! - ответила Анна, крепко обняв Сэма за ноги.  
  
Баки медленно поднялся, будучи не совсем уверен, что ему теперь делать дальше.  
  
\- Вот, держи, Баки, - привлек к себе его внимание Сэм, нацарапав на обороте конверта с фотографией небольшую записку и протянув его Барнсу.  
  
Прочитав написанное, Баки поднял взгляд на Сэма:  
  
\- Стив Роджерс? - уточнил он.  
  
\- Разве что ты предпочитаешь называть его Сантой и дальше, - усмехнулся Сэм.  
  
Баки оторвал часть конверта с именем и номером телефона Стива и засунул его в задний карман джинсов. Повернувшись, чтобы поблагодарить Сэма за все, он с удивлением увидел на его лице вместо широкой улыбки серьезное выражение.  
  
\- Слушай, друг, - сказал Сэм тихо, - мы со Стивом друзья уже кучу времени. Это, должно быть, самое настоящее рождественское чудо, что он смог набраться смелости и пригласить тебя на свидание. Перед толпой народа. В чертовом костюме Санты. Так что, пожалуйста... сделай мне одолжение - дай ему шанс.  
  
Баки оглянулся на Сант... Стива. Он как раз опустился на одно колено, чтобы поговорить с мальчиком, сидящем в инвалидном кресле. Это стало для Баки последней каплей.  
  
\- Знаешь что, Сэм? Я не против попытаться. То есть, думаю, это не особо отличается от обычного свидания вслепую, так ведь? Разве что он уже знает, как я выгляжу. Плюс, я успел посидеть у него на колене.  
  
Сэм рассмеялся в ответ. Когда же они дошли до выхода, Баки повернулся, чтобы пожать на прощание новому другу руку. Вместо того, чтобы сделать так же, Сэм поднял к глазам Баки телефон. На экране было фото Стива. Он с удовольствием растянулся на сочной, зеленой траве. Выше пояса на нем не было ничего, кроме теплого, золотистого загара поверх гладкой кожи, под которой отлично просматривались хорошо проработанные мышцы. А невероятно привлекательное лицо украшала широкая белозубая улыбка.  
  
\- Обалдеть, - хрипло пробормотал Баки, когда у него вдруг пересохло во рту, а вся кровь устремилась куда-то вниз.  
  
\- Счастливого Рождества, Баки, - понимающе ухмыльнулся Сэм.  
  
Баки вновь резко покраснел.  
  
\- Жду не дождусь, когда Санта придет ко мне в этом году.

**Author's Note:**

> *ВВ8 - дроид-астромеханик из Звездных Войн. Ссыль на фото: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ru.starwars/images/6/68/BB8-Fathead.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/343?cb=20150908062043
> 
> **Небольшая игра слов, которую, к сожалению, нельзя было полностью сохранить при переводе. В оригинале фраза звучит так "I was just thinkin’ about how hot he must be". Ее можно перевести двояко. И как "я просто подумал, как ему должно быть жарко", и "я просто подумал о том, каким горячим он должен быть". Естественно, Сэм выбрал удобный ему вариант, и пошло-поехало)


End file.
